Ryou's Way
by noname5
Summary: Ryou is in a Dellema of problems.. yugi is the only one that knows.. Can yugi help? will he make it in time? is he getting help from the right sources? who is this darn mysteriosu cat?
1. Default Chapter

Hello everyone! Thank you for your wonderful reviews. They where great! And I enjoy reading them. And here is my newest version of the *thankies* list:  
  
Hana No Ceres, Kymori Muto, Yami Tsuki Tenshi, randalbezerker, Kou-Andrea, Crystaldragon98, MagiA, silver-fanged dragon, Sarina Fannel, R. Amethyst, Yams&Hicky, kaehimi, UK Chatte, Angel Guardian, Ice, Archer of Blue Mist, Ice, Baki-Chan, Lady Pegasus, Zoe Moto, Spark-Gurl, Garu 37, Storm _Child, and the Crossover Authoress.  
  
And don't forget to review Bakura, he's still jealous!  
  
Bakura: for the last time, I am NOT jealous.  
  
Noname: Sure Bakura. On with the story!  
  
  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+ //Yugi to Yami//  
  
/ Yami to Yugi/  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Yugi's POV  
  
  
  
'I can't believe I thought this ingenious plan up all on my own. Never thought I was this sharp and intelligent.  
  
/ Your grades don't' show it/  
  
// I didn't ask you Yami! //  
  
/ Hikari, what are you thinking, tell me now/  
  
// I said you would see Yami, now wait//  
  
/ If it has to do with me I have a right to know. /  
  
//.......//  
  
/ This doesn't have to do with me? Right? /  
  
// I'm not saying yes, and I'm not saying no.//  
  
/ Yugi?/  
  
// hai? //  
  
/ I hate you /  
  
// I know Yami, I know//  
  
  
  
I smiled briefly at Yami's pouting and opened the door to the game shop and stepped inside. I wiped my feet on the welcome mat, and looked around for grandpa. Sure enough, he was on his laptop sitting behind the sales counter selling my deck on the online black market. SELLING MY DECK ON THE BLACK MARKET?  
  
"GRANDPA! What are you doing with my deck?!", I exclaimed frantically. Grandpa always said to put your heart in the deck, not your wallet. I came closer to him and put my hands on my hips and raged in fury.  
  
"Yugi! What are you doing home so early?" Granpa said closing his laptop sheepishly as he stood up quickly and flushed red.  
  
" Today was a half day. We got out at 11:45. How could you want to sell my deck?"  
  
" Ohh. Um. Well."  
  
" Well?'  
  
" I didn't notice this was your deck Yugi, I'm sorry," he said with guiltless regret.  
  
" Ok Grandpa. Just as long as it doesn't happen again."  
  
" Yugi. It was an honest mistake. Never again."  
  
" Ok Grandpa. Fine", I replied trying to calm myself down. "I'm going to my room, and then I'll be out, is that ok?  
  
" Sure, Yugi. Just be back by 2. I have errands to run and I need you to watch the shop for a few hours.  
  
" Well, Grandpa-" I said cutting myself off. Hn. I might be out longer than that. The plan must carry out by tomorrow and I need to make sure everything goes right. But first of all, I'm going to need some help from an old friend.  
  
Malik Ishtar.  
  
I noticed that Grandpa was still waiting for me to say something. I continued my unfinished thought from earlier.  
  
" Grandpa, I might not be back by then, can you wait up for me to come back around 3:45?"  
  
I could tell that Grandpa was mentally shocked. He was probably wondering what I would be doing for so much time. Now he's going to ask " What are you doing that will take you so long?"  
  
"What are you going to do that will take you so long?" he asked as I predicted. I mentally smirked at how predictable he was. Then I tried my best to make up something, so I wouldn't have to tell him all I would really be doing.  
  
If you know me, lies don't come easy. I can feel myself panicking. I better hurry up and answer.  
  
" I um.me and Yami need to go to the bank.to get um..to the mall, to get.. Um. Yami needs a new.. helmet. yeah that's it!" a helmet!"  
  
Grandpa furrowed his eyebrow. I knew that he knew that I knew I was lying, and he knew that I knew. forget it. I'll just try again. Before I could, Grandpa asked me a question.  
  
" Going to the bank and the mall.to get a helmet for Yami?"  
  
" N-No" I replied quickly. "W-what I meant to say was.. Um I'm going to a friends house" I replied strangely.  
  
  
  
Grandpa furrowed his eyebrow once more. It was probably my sudden uneasiness that's making me not plausible. I added more to myself sound real and sure. After all, this was the truth.. to some extent..  
  
" Then, we'll go to the park and uh.talk", I added slowly.  
  
I saw Grandpa ease up and start to believe me. He smiled.  
  
" Have fun Yugi", he said as he smiled. "And be back by 3:45"  
  
Relieved that he believed me, I smiled back and ran up the stairs to change my clothes. Now it's time to commence Step # 1 of my brilliant, fantastic, plan. 


	2. New Found Friend

Noname: I wanna thank those of you who reviewed my story. I'm just going to add to it to make it more likable!  
  
Bakura: it's not going to help!  
  
Noname: shut up Bakura! I didn't ask you ya' know! And I can easily let someone take your place in the story!  
  
Bakura: Fine. I'll shut up, but not for long mortal, not for long.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 New Found Friend \\ Yami to Hikari\\ // Hikari to Yami\\  
  
A talent to dream. Yes, dreaming of phenomena is a talent, dreaming of a mortal or place the way that there not. Thoughts of helpless love drawn out of a well and put back never to be used again. What draws me close to him? The bond of the millennium ring? The fact we could not possibly subsist without each other, yet be so diverse? He is dark, and I am light.  
  
Why must our relationship be held together by such diversity? Why do I feel affection for the one who has broken bones, hearts, sprits, and souls with harsh strife of emotional abuse? Is this love a hallucination all made up by perversion of the mind?. So many questions and no one to answer the ones that linger most effectively on my heart.  
  
The once bright heaven closes up, and rain begins to fall sideways from the sky. Ryou, who already had a bad cold, was getting soaking wet in the harsh, heavy rain. Not wanting to catch pneumonia, (hypothermia) he closed into a corner alley.  
  
  
  
I looked at my watch minutes passed, which felt like hours. It was already 5. I'd be in hell bloody trouble as soon as I got back to the house. The rain was still pouring, and the ground covered with puddles.  
  
From the alley, I could see every aspect of the wet, rainy street, from a murky side view. "Maybe I should bring my easel here once in a while. I do make some money of my art", Ryou thought to himself. For many years, Ryou had a talent for painting and drawing. Sometimes he would have people over to his house, just to see his prodigy-like artwork. Once he even heard someone whisper, " I can't believe such art could come from such a young, talent less mind." Of coarse he heard it, but very politely, just like Ryou usually does, ignored the mean things that are being said about him and his art The rain stopped and so did Ryou's random thinking. He looked across the street, about to cross it. He sees a black and white friendly figure next to him follow him out of the alley. It was fat and round kitten, with a long golden tail.  
  
Ryou smiled. "Hello kitty, are you lost?  
  
The cat perked up it's adorable, cuddly little wet nose as if an I-know- something-you don't-face.  
  
Ryou felt like this cat was familiar in some way, or that it knd of looked like someone, a person, but couldn't exactly place a name. This cat was adorable. He had a pink nose; it was mostly black and white, and big slanted purple eyes. If cats could smile, this cat was doing so. It had a studded collar, and not even the least bit of whiskers. This was a really weird-looking cat.  
  
" You're very cute", commented Ryou as he looked down at his new furry friend.  
  
The red light that said, "STOP", now said WALK, so Ryou crossed the street, heading finally heading home.  
  
********  
  
Ryou pulled out his cell phone to tell his yami he'd be home late. Maybe then, he'd be excused from punishments.  
  
Rrrring, rrrring, rrrrring, ...  
  
"No answer, that's strange, I know he's home", Ryou stated. Ryou hung up, and attempted to try again.  
  
Rrrring, rrring,  
  
"WHAT!" his other snapped. " You're supposed to be home now, you idiot! You will be punished very greatly for your actions!  
  
" How did you know it was me?" Ryou asked  
  
" Mind link, you moron!"  
  
" Oh, whatever".  
  
" Don't you say whatever to me ever again, boy!" What I say you should be more important than any-  
  
Ryou dropped the phone. He was startled to see something multicolored fall from a tall oak tree. He heard it moan. He slowly approached the creature, not knowing what it was.  
  
" MEOW!!," It said in pain.  
  
" Oh! It's you again," said Ryou not that stunned. " Looks like your hurt" Ryou said with concern. The cat's paw was covered with blood, and saliva. It was inflamed and bruised.  
  
" I guess you could come home with me, but only until you heel gets better, okay?  
  
" Mrow", the cat replied. The cat jumped into Ryou's long shiny silver- white hair.  
  
" Not there! he complained, "Never mind."  
  
  
  
\\ Moron! You will be punished severely for what you've done!//  
  
// I'm sorry! It's just..//  
  
\\ You have no excuse for not being home!//  
  
\\ But. //  
  
\\ When you come home you will make me dinner, go to your room, and wait for your lessons to begin! //  
  
// Yes master..//  
  
// I will enjoy this//  
  
He laughed his demonic laugh, and then faded away. My stomach churned, and body started to shake with fear, fear that I feel every time I anger him.  
  
The anger I face every day, whether he's angry or not.  
  
The only thing that can be done is to face his angry wrath. single- handedly.  
  
  
  
That took effort. I have a feeling it's gonna be a long one! (I don't know if that's a good thing or bad) Please R&R! Tell what you thought, and what you think about the cat, you'll never guess! ( well, maybe you will0 


	3. home is where the broken heart is

Noname: Hi everyone! Thanks for all your reviews! They were great!  
  
Bakura: Yeah, sure.  
  
Noname: I'm not listening to you.  
  
Bakura: yeah, whatever  
  
Noname: Here it goes! I hope ya' enjoy!  
  
Bakura: I hope the opposite!'  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
What could I do now, you ask? Walk home and face my dark. My other half. My Yami. I was shaking at just the thought of getting him angry. Usually he would hurt me because he wanted to. Now, he has some kind of reason, some kind of twisted reason.. I guess.  
  
But actually the first thing I need to do is hide the cat. Somewhere my yami won't notice, yet somewhere warm, yet cool, dry and comfortable. I also have to have easy access to that place without my yami knowing. I really think I'm in over my head with this. How could I take care of cat, when I can barley take care of myself? And where exactly do I find this " perfect haven"?  
  
Ryou sighed. It was getting colder, and darker, and even though he was walking at a snail's pace because of the heavy, multi-colored cat glued upon his head, he was about a block away from his home. He could feel his yami angering by the second into an uncontrollable fury through their link. Wonderful  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ryou was now home and everything was dark. Ryou looked all the way up and the third story window. He saw his yami was not waiting for him like he usually does. This could be bad for him, but it would be good for the cat. He could now sneak through the window from his highest tree. The only problem is that his yami might notice him before he actually gets up there. He had to take that risk. For the cat. But not right then, perhaps later. First he had to face Bakura, his yami.  
  
Ryou carefully stepped up to his front porch as he tucked the sleeping cat safely into his dark green messenger bag. Another day of torture beyond measure. Another time of feeling hurt or unwanted. Another evening filled with angst and emotional abuse.  
  
Ryou pulled out his house-key and slowly place it into the keyhole. He twisted it to the right, hearing the door crack and open slowly.  
  
" Yami?" He called out quietly. " wh.. where are you?" Ryou carefully went to a curtain and pulled it open. The moon shown brightly through the large glass window, making his house bathed in the moon's light. Ryou gazed at the moon. I t vividly shone back into Ryou's soft, brown orbs. Ryou heard noises. He looked straight up at the ceiling he heard creaking sound.  
  
Startled. He put down his bag slowly. Still looking up with eyes filled with terror. His yami started to speak.  
  
"So.I see our little hikari is finally back home. Fantastic."  
  
Bakura was at the very top of the ceiling reverse to the moon's generous rays. His hair wildly dropped over his face making him look demonic, a hell child. His eyes shown heavily through the darkness. His glossy, red/brownish eyes. The ones that seem to rip flesh from glance. One gaze. One stare. All enough. All life threatening.  
  
Bakura jumped of the ceiling and landed on all fours. I didn't' dare to move. He stood up in front of me and giggled insanely.  
  
" Ryou, Ryou, Ryou," He chanted with verbal toxin. " You where supposed to be home  
  
Two hours ago", "Care to tell yami what happened? Hmmm?"  
  
Ryou's head was downcast. He had no answer worth saying or worth listening to. He kept silent. Silent until his yami might leave him alone.  
  
Ryou felt a hard blow against his cheek. Tears streamed out of his eyes, and he began to speak.  
  
"Please forgive me Bakura, I didn't meant to-  
  
" YOU ARE NEVER TO CALL ME BAKURA! I AM YOUR MASTER AND YOU ARE BELOW ME!"  
  
Bakura pushed Ryou into the wall with forceful impact. He flew into the wall headfirst. The collision devastated the wall, making Ryou's head go through it. Poor Ryou's head was stuck in a wall and blood everywhere. Crystal tears stained Ryou's face as it grimaced in pain. He pulled his head out slowly, holding his now having a swollen, hollow neck with both hands.  
  
Bakura approached Ryou with a snicker. His eyes turned from brown/red to brown as dark shadows stirred upon his face.  
  
" Have you learned?" Bakura asked coldly.  
  
" Ye yes mast.. ter", Ryou stammered.  
  
"Good. Now go make me dinner". , He demanded grimly.  
  
  
  
Yami Bakura watched as Ryou tumbled up the steps, holding his bloody, swollen neck in one hand and his book bag in the other.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, that the end of that chappie, Hope ya like! In the Next chapter, I'll start "POVing," but in this chapter, I'll leave it lie that. Thanks for reading, please R&R! Sorry the cat wasn't in it, but in the next chapter, I'll reveal a lot more about the cat.  
  
Till Next Time! 


	4. pain and a wierd creature

Noname: Hello all! I just want to say "thankies* to all the people who reviewed my other chapters: ITSAME, MAGIA, LADY PEGASIS, SILVER-FANGED DARGON, ZOE MOTO, SARINA FANNEL, SPARK-GURL, STORM_CHILD, GARU 37, YAMI TSUKI TENCHI, R AMYTHEST, CROSSOVER AUTHORESS, BAKI-CHAN, YAMS & HICKY, MAGIA, AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST, CYRSTAL DRAGON98  
  
Whew! That took effort, but totally worth thanking you people for reviewing this story, it means so much!!  
  
Bakura: it's not like you won a bloody award.  
  
Noname: what's your problem? Ohhhh, I get it. You want them to review you too! Okay. I'll fix it.  
  
Bakura: no but.  
  
Noname: please you guys / girls) don't forget to review Bakura, he's jealous. He wants to be special.  
  
Anyways.. on with the story. and you'll know more about the cat too. Enjoy! (And if I forgot to put you on my*thankies* list and you reviewed, I'm really sorry and tell me so I can kick myself, and put ya' on next time...the story.. finally.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ryou, sobbing and wincing in pain fell on his knees at the door of his room. The pain, the punishments where just too much for his body, and to great for his soul. How could one take this on any longer? Would all this pain last forever, or does time really have a way of healing all things?  
  
Ryou needed someone. A real friend. Someone who would understand and care about him. Yugi and Co obviously tried to act like friends but it was also obvious that they didn't want him around. They only showed pity for him, and that's what their relationship was always based on. Pity for poor Ryou, who is too weak to handle life.  
  
#####################################################################3  
  
Ryou little by little crawled into his room, with his school bag. His hand was still supporting his damaged, bloody neck with one hand.  
  
Ryou, now on the floor of his room on the furry carpet next to his bed, tried to make an attempt to climb upon his bed, making sure his neck not damaged more and the multicolored cat in his bag, not hurt.  
  
He slowly held up both of his feeble, shaking arms and tried as hard as he could to place his school bag (with the cat inside) on top of his bed slowly.  
  
He then tried his best to get on his bed without being wounded more, for he just now noticed that the misfortune of him flying across the room into a wall, had done more to his back then he thought. Rubbing his sore and aching back, he slowly sat on the edge of his bed, took of his shirt, and lay down carefully. He looked up at the ceiling and thought to himself.  
  
' Why do I deserve this pain? And what have I done to make him hate me so much? Why?  
  
" Maybe I'm just not meant to be.. Loved. or cared for. If that what my yami says, maybe it's true. but. is it really? Maybe he does hate me as much as he always says he does. but then.. What of me? Do I myself really love my yami as much as I say I do? Maybe I don't love him. Maybe I just have this idea that he's actually sorry for all the things he does.. The way he treats me, but I don't really like him at all.  
  
Ryou sighed and decided that all his "attempted wisdom" really made no sense. He either loved his yami, or hated his yami. He knew that he felt both these things. But that was impossible. It's either he loved his yami or hated his other half of his soul. Ryou had to make that decision before any of his thoughts where resolute.  
  
He sat up immediately; despite the awful pain in his back and noticed he had forgotten all about the cat still in his bag.  
  
He stretched his arm forwards, in order to reach the end of the bag and pull it closer. He opened it, relieved that his cat friend was fine. He smiled down at the cat, and the cat grinned back even though you could tell the cat had on an I-know-your-miserable, - so-you-might-as-well-stop- smiling-face.  
  
" Meow?" it said as if asking "why the long face?"  
  
Ryou said nothing and pulled the cat into his arms, hugging it like a baby. His eyes welled with tears and he started to cry silently. This was just too much, feeling empty, like no one cares, and lost at the thought of being not loved. Ever since his yami came to him out of the millennium ring, he has felt the very same way.  
  
  
  
The cat tried as hard as it could to pat Ryou's chest reassuringly, tucking its long, slender nails inward.  
  
The cat felt all the deep cuts, soars and bruses on his thin, bare chest, worn by time. The cuts and dried blood still remained; leaving a story behind each cut, discoloration, and sore.  
  
Ryou stopped crying, tear formations still standing on his pale face. He flushed red when he noticed the cat was standing on its hind legs, caressing him. or at least trying to. he was flattered, even though it was a cat. just a cat. or was it? It seemed so. almost human.  
  
He looked the cat from head to toe (or paw in this case) getting that familiar feeling again that he knew this cat from somewhere, but just couldn't place it. Yami Yugi? Well, maybe. but why would he be a cat? Yugi? No.. can't be. Anzu? Seto Kaiba? Definitely not. And Mokuba... what a thought of distortion.  
  
'That's strange.', Ryou said aloud.  
  
Ryou then shrugged the whole thought off and realized it was kind of dumb. Why would his friends be cats? But then again. why not? Ryou made a mental note to think about it all later.  
  
He hopped of his bed and went straight out of his room to the bathroom across from it, and pulled out a 7-inch bandage out of a medicine cabinet, and found a hand towel and soaked with scorching hot water. He headed for the door, and walked straight back to his room. He slowly got back on his bed, where he was once before, in front of the cat. He took the towel, still steaming and placed it on the cat's injured paw from earlier.  
  
" Now. hold still", Ryou gently commanded the cat.  
  
" MROWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!"  
  
" Shhhh, now. it's alright, it'll help your paw heal." Ryou whispered.  
  
"feh. I've heard of better remedies in my day- I mean... MEOW, MEOW?  
  
Ryou thought he was going delirious. This cat hadn't been talking to him a few minutes ago. It was impossible. Just no way. Absolutely no possible way. Ryou checked his forehead. It wasn't hot. maybe he was sick or something. Anything, but that cat didn't just talk to him. Ryou, scared of himself for thinking such things, tried to ask the cat what it had said, because if this cat could talk, he wouldn't think of himself as totally cracked.  
  
" P- Pardon?" he asked with suspicion.  
  
" Meow?" the cat replied and cocked its head quizzically.  
  
" Never mind" he said, now confused. ' Maybe my mind is just playing tricks on me.'  
  
Ryou petted the cat, behind it's perky black and white coated ears, and rubbed its multicolored nappy fur.  
  
"Oh My", Ryou exclaimed. " I think you need a bath! Your fur is all clumped together!"  
  
Ryou had a disgusted look on his face. When he pulled out his hand from the cat's fur, his hand full of dried, crusted brown dirt and grime.  
  
" If you where smart, you would know that cats hate water", mumbled the cat.  
  
Ryou, shocked again, now knew he was loosing his marbles. 'This isn't right' he kept telling himself. ' Cats can't talk'.  
  
Ryou, skeptically shook his head, to clear his mind. He couldn't keep thinking such foolish things. He decided to bathe the cat later.  
  
" C'mon now," said Ryou. " Let's get you something to eat"  
  
  
  
Ryou peeked outside his room to make sure his yami wouldn't see him sneak into the kitchen with the cat. He made cautious that Bakura wasn't hiding around any bend or corner.  
  
He carried the cat off the bed and into his arms. He left the room, passing most of the rooms that where upstairs. He reached the top of the staircase, nervous that he might make to much noise and alarm his yami. wherever he was. He just hoped he was nowhere near the kitchen and he could actually get down the stairs. But most of all, he hoped he could actually pull this off.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Noname: well, that's a wrap! Bakura: That was revolting  
  
Noname: how dare you?!!!!!  
  
Bakura: I dare alright.!!!1  
  
Noname: You're just jealous because you want to be reviewed!  
  
Bakura: That's far from the problem.  
  
Noname: You're just like a tobacco monkey  
  
Bakura: what?  
  
Noname: you keep ranting until you get what you want! So shut up already!!!!!!!  
  
Anyways, please R&R!!!!! Warning; this was typed at 28 Words per minute. Be careful!!! 


	5. yugi's wonderful plan

Noname: Hello faithful friends! Thanks reviewing my story! Here is my new and improved thankies* list!  
  
Angel Guardian, kaehimi, Hana No Ceres, Archer of blue mist, Ice, Yami Tsuki Tenshi, Kou-Andrea, Baki-Chan, Lady Pegasus, silver-fanged dragon, zoe moto, sarina fannel, spark-gurl, randalbezerker, Kymorie Muto, storm_child, garu 37, r.amythest, crossover authoress, yams & hicky, crystaldragon98, and magiA,  
  
Thanks you guys, I really like your reviews, and I want to thank the people who put me on their 'favorites' list. You guys are the best! (all of you) And uh.. don't forget to review Bakura.. He's still jealous.  
  
Bakura: AM NOT!!!!!  
  
(A/N: there are officially at least 3 occurrences going on right now.but there not all at the same time (  
  
(A/N: This happens before* current state ( )  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
Chapter 4 Yugi's POV  
  
  
  
" C'mon Yug.let's go", Jounochi said gladly. " Sure Jou", I replied and shut my locker and got out my school bag and smiled at him. He sure is happy. Who wouldn't be I guess.. we do have a long weekend. I glanced down the hallway and saw Ryou. He was paler than usual.and thinner.. I hope he's all right. Hmm. He looks really depressed. I hope he's not hurt. I'll catch up with him later and ask what's wrong and maybe I can help. I really hope that Yami Bakura isn't hurting him again. Sometimes I just think that Ryou is too sweet and Gentle.. he doesn't disserve all this pain. Hn. it just isn't right. no person as kind-hearted as him should be so alone.depressed. and miserable. I'll talk to yami. Maybe he understands what's wrong with him.  
  
// yami?//  
  
/ That's ma' name, don't ware it out!/  
  
// yami.this is serious.//  
  
/ What Yugi? Sorry, I can't help you with your algebra, I need papyrus to count to 10. and zeros weren't made up till later. If it wasn't for Ptolemy- /  
  
// Something's wrong with Ryou. he seems.I dunno.sad. and kinda depressed. what should I do?  
  
/ Who's Ryou? Oohh. The tomb robber's-/  
  
// I told you not to call Ryou that! //  
  
/ Okay. Fine. Ask the tomb raider's-/  
  
// EH-HE EM!!//  
  
/ Ask Ryou/  
  
// That's better//  
  
/ Ask Ryou what's wrong. I'm sure he's just having a bad day and don't worry Yugi. I'm sure if he needs to tell us something or needs some help he would come to us on his own. /  
  
// How can you be so sure though? //  
  
/ We'll talk later, Joey's waiting for you/  
  
// Thanks yami//  
  
  
  
I turned back around and saw that I had tuned out for at least five minutes, and Jou was trying to get my attention.  
  
" Yug.. Yug? Ya' in dare?" he said waving his hand desperately in front of my face.  
  
" Huh? Sorry Joey.I've just been worried about Ryou."  
  
" Why?"  
  
" He's just been really distant lately and I'm just a little concerned about him."  
  
" Now that you mention it, he has been acting pretty much dead."  
  
" Yeah. That's what I mean" I looked at my watch and noticed I was supposed to be almost to the game shop by now. " Jou? I gotta go now. Can you come over later maybe?" I asked picking up my school bag.  
  
" Okay. I gotta go to. I promised Serenity I'd be there for her piano recital. Before Honda"  
  
I laughed. " Okay then. Later Jou!"  
  
" See ya!" he called back as he started down the hall.  
  
I watched him speed up and start to dash, colliding into teachers and students alike as they all turned their heads and watched him scurry out of the building.  
  
I started out the door, and down the steps, turned the corner, and headed for the game shop. Hn. Maybe I'll see Ryou. I don't think he took the bus today. Speaking of Ryou, I'll talk to yami again.  
  
// Yami? //  
  
/ Yes aibou? /  
  
// How can you be so sure Ryou doesn't need our help?//  
  
/ Like I said Yugi, he would come to us if he needed help./  
  
// But Ryou's the kind of person that keeps problems to himself a lot. And doesn't like to involve other people in fear they might get hurt. I think we oughtta send somebody in there! This is the greatest idea I've had all year!//  
  
/ Hi-Hikari.you're scaring me.what are you thinking in that head of yours? /  
  
// You'll see yami...you'll wait and see..//  
  
I turned the corner, and approached the game shop with a smirk on my face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hope everyone liked it! I know you may not have understood. that's okay.. You don't have to. I have more in store for everyone. I've ruined the romance/angst tone it was originally, but this is a two-sided tale, one is sad, one is kinda funny. I know.kinda annoying, but I needed to add this part. Please R&R!!! 


	6. yugi's wonderful plan part 2

Hello everyone! Thank you for your wonderful reviews. They where great! And I enjoy reading them. And here is my newest version of the *thankies* list:  
  
Hana No Ceres, Kymori Muto, Yami Tsuki Tenshi, randalbezerker, Kou-Andrea, Crystaldragon98, MagiA, silver-fanged dragon, Sarina Fannel, R. Amethyst, Yams&Hicky, kaehimi, UK Chatte, Angel Guardian, Ice, Archer of Blue Mist, Ice, Baki-Chan, Lady Pegasus, Zoe Moto, Spark-Gurl, Garu 37, Storm _Child, and the Crossover Authoress.  
  
And don't forget to review Bakura, he's still jealous!  
  
Bakura: for the last time, I am NOT jealous.  
  
Noname: Sure Bakura. On with the story!  
  
  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+ //Yugi to Yami//  
  
/ Yami to Yugi/  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Yugi's POV  
  
  
  
'I can't believe I thought this ingenious plan up all on my own. Never thought I was this sharp and intelligent.  
  
/ Your grades don't' show it/  
  
// I didn't ask you Yami! //  
  
/ Hikari, what are you thinking, tell me now/  
  
// I said you would see Yami, now wait//  
  
/ If it has to do with me I have a right to know. /  
  
//.......//  
  
/ This doesn't have to do with me? Right? /  
  
// I'm not saying yes, and I'm not saying no.//  
  
/ Yugi?/  
  
// hai? //  
  
/ I hate you /  
  
// I know Yami, I know//  
  
  
  
I smiled briefly at Yami's pouting and opened the door to the game shop and stepped inside. I wiped my feet on the welcome mat, and looked around for grandpa. Sure enough, he was on his laptop sitting behind the sales counter selling my deck on the online black market. SELLING MY DECK ON THE BLACK MARKET?  
  
"GRANDPA! What are you doing with my deck?!", I exclaimed frantically. Grandpa always said to put your heart in the deck, not your wallet. I came closer to him and put my hands on my hips and raged in fury.  
  
"Yugi! What are you doing home so early?" Granpa said closing his laptop sheepishly as he stood up quickly and flushed red.  
  
" Today was a half day. We got out at 11:45. How could you want to sell my deck?"  
  
" Ohh. Um. Well."  
  
" Well?'  
  
" I didn't notice this was your deck Yugi, I'm sorry," he said with guiltless regret.  
  
" Ok Grandpa. Just as long as it doesn't happen again."  
  
" Yugi. It was an honest mistake. Never again."  
  
" Ok Grandpa. Fine", I replied trying to calm myself down. "I'm going to my room, and then I'll be out, is that ok?  
  
" Sure, Yugi. Just be back by 2. I have errands to run and I need you to watch the shop for a few hours.  
  
" Well, Grandpa-" I said cutting myself off. Hn. I might be out longer than that. The plan must carry out by tomorrow and I need to make sure everything goes right. But first of all, I'm going to need some help from an old friend.  
  
Malik Ishtar.  
  
I noticed that Grandpa was still waiting for me to say something. I continued my unfinished thought from earlier.  
  
" Grandpa, I might not be back by then, can you wait up for me to come back around 3:45?"  
  
I could tell that Grandpa was mentally shocked. He was probably wondering what I would be doing for so much time. Now he's going to ask " What are you doing that will take you so long?"  
  
"What are you going to do that will take you so long?" he asked as I predicted. I mentally smirked at how predictable he was. Then I tried my best to make up something, so I wouldn't have to tell him all I would really be doing.  
  
If you know me, lies don't come easy. I can feel myself panicking. I better hurry up and answer.  
  
" I um.me and Yami need to go to the bank.to get um..to the mall, to get.. Um. Yami needs a new.. helmet. yeah that's it!" a helmet!"  
  
Grandpa furrowed his eyebrow. I knew that he knew that I knew I was lying, and he knew that I knew. forget it. I'll just try again. Before I could, Grandpa asked me a question.  
  
" Going to the bank and the mall.to get a helmet for Yami?"  
  
" N-No" I replied quickly. "W-what I meant to say was.. Um I'm going to a friends house" I replied strangely.  
  
  
  
Grandpa furrowed his eyebrow once more. It was probably my sudden uneasiness that's making me not plausible. I added more to myself sound real and sure. After all, this was the truth.. to some extent..  
  
" Then, we'll go to the park and uh.talk", I added slowly.  
  
I saw Grandpa ease up and start to believe me. He smiled.  
  
" Have fun Yugi", he said as he smiled. "And be back by 3:45"  
  
Relieved that he believed me, I smiled back and ran up the stairs to change my clothes. Now it's time to commence Step # 1 of my brilliant, fantastic, plan. 


	7. the plan comenses! or does it?

Hi everyone! Welcome to chapter 6! Or 7.or maybe even 8? I dunno, that "default chapter" messed up all the numbers. Sorry 'bout that. And also, I was also smart enough to erase half of the story, and now it makes no sense whatsoever.. Hn. Now all of you see how smart I am..  
  
Bakura: *chants* you can't count, you can't count!  
  
Noname: I'm way tired of all your crap Bakura. I think I'll kick you out of the story-  
  
Bakura: Do not forget, you may be the authoress, but I'm m the stealer of souls-  
  
Yugi: you are? My shoes are busting at the ends.. Can I have an extra sole to put-  
  
Bakura: NOT SHOE SOLES YOU DIMWIT!!!  
  
Noname: *laughs* don't be mean to Yugi, what did he ever do to you? And If I can't count, let's see you try. 1-20, right now.  
  
Bakura: Fine. 1.2.3.. 7.. 10.red.orange.book.8,964,652. 45.79%. 20! Ha! In your face!  
  
Noname: look who can't count! Oh! The* thankies* list, I almost forgot.  
  
Hana No Ceres, Kymori Muto, Yami Tsuki Tenshi, Kou-Andrea, Crystaldragon98, MagiA, silver-fanged dragon, Sarina Fannel, R. Amethyst, Yams&Hicky, kaehimi, UK Chatte, Angel Guardian, Ice, randalbezerker, Archer of Blue Mist, Baki-Chan, Lady Pegasus, Zoe Moto, Spark-Gurl, Garu 37, Storm _Child, Crossover Authoress, Raven, Gigglepex, and last but not least Arod- Fan.  
  
I wanna thank all of you for reading my story. And please don't forget to review Bakura. He is almost satisfied about the amount of reviews he received. (  
  
#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I slid off my uniform pants and put on my stiff black ones with buckles all over them, and at the same time slid a loose black t-shirt over my head while thinking about the primary steps of my plan.  
  
The first thing I would have to do is go to Malik for help, liked planned before... I know he'll be willing to help me. Before Ryou's streak of weirdness they where like um. real close. I know he's wondering what's wrong with Ryou too. Okay.over to Malik's! It's finally time to carry out my wonderful, magnificent, pl-  
  
/ Yugi? /  
  
// What! I'm busy! //  
  
/ I accidentally.. Well, I didn't mean to, it just happened./  
  
// What Yami? Spit it out! //  
  
/ I can't find our glasses! /  
  
// Don't worry Yami; you put them on the table like I told you right? If you lost them, heck, wouldn't that be a total calamity? You're very funny Yami. Hilarious. //  
  
/ Well, actually. I think I by mistake, sent them to the shadow realm. along with your money, and uh. your diary too. You left them in your soul room, so-/  
  
// WHAT?! HOW? YAMI? HOW MAY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO PLAY WITH THE SHADOW REALM! //  
  
/ Sorry. /  
  
// SORRY? IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY ON THE ACCOUNT OF ME HAVING PRACTICALLY 7/ 20 VISION, BROKE, AND NO RECORD OF MY PERSONAL THOGHTS ANF FEELINGS? HUH? YAMI!! YOU"RE JUST SO DIIFFICULT! YOU CAN"T DO ANYTHING RIGHT! FROM NOW ON NO MORE SHADOW POWERS, AND STOP THE NONSENCE! //  
  
/ Someone woke on the wrong side of the bed this morning. /  
  
// Oh Yami, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, it's just that you loose everything I give you, and destroy everything you touch. And I was wrong. you can do some things right, 60 percent of the time at least, and you do act your age. With age comes wisdom, and that's why you're so wise. And sometimes when people age, they forget, like you, and loose things, like their common sense. I'm sorry Yami. I'll try to acknowledge the fact that you're so old, senile, and useless. I mean it. //  
  
/ That was an offensive apology. /  
  
// It's a compliment//  
  
/ No, it's an indirect insult/  
  
// Yami? //  
  
/ Yes? /  
  
/I really can't see that well right now, without my eyeglasses and all. /  
  
// This is my fault, let me take over and-//  
  
/ N-NO!! That'll ruin the plan, and you'll be mad when you find out where we're going/  
  
/ Oh sweetheart, you silly goose/  
  
// Stop it Yami! This is serious now!//  
  
/ Okay sweetie, where can Yami take you//  
  
// Don't call me those "cutie" names, and don't talk about yourself in third person//  
  
/ OkayYogi, where are we going? /  
  
// Yugi!!//  
  
/ Whatever/  
  
// Yami look. Stop the nonsense.  
  
/ Where are we going? /  
  
// Malik's house, it's only a few blocks away.//  
  
  
  
// WAIT! What business do you have with that demon from hell!? //  
  
/ That wasn't a nice thing to say! He's not that mean, Yami. /  
  
// The same Malik who wanted the millennium puzzle? The same Malik who almost burnt you to a crisp trying to get it? The same Malik who wanted to take over the world? The same Malik that allies with that tomb robber? //  
  
// Yami! I just need to talk to him about Ryou.//  
  
/ Ryou? Yogi, this is the third time I have to tell you, there is nothing wrong with Ryou, and if he needed help, he would ask for it. /  
  
// YUGI!! Not Yogi! You would've thought after a few years of knowing me you could get my name right! Just. Just take over already.  
  
/ Fine. Let me take over now. /  
  
I relaxed as I let Yami take over, and reappeared in my soul room. I stepped on and over thorough floor scattered with toys, grabbed the pillow, and lazily fell down to the floor. This is going to be a very painfully long day.  
  
  
  
  
  
#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^##^#^#^#^#^#^^#^# 


	8. What a Day

Hi Everyone! Sorry it took me like sooooooo long to update. I've been studying the Arrow Writer's Handbook! That means I can actually pull of a chapter worth reading! I hope! And uh.. Here's the *thankies* list:  
  
Hana No Ceres, Kymori Muto, Yami Tsuki Tenshi, Kou-Andrea, Crystaldragon98, MagiA, silver-fanged dragon, Sarina Fannel, R. Amethyst, Yams&Hicky, kaehimi, UK Chatte, Angel Guardian, Ice, randalbezerker, Archer of Blue Mist, Baki-Chan, Lady Pegasus, Tball77,Zoe Moto, Spark-Gurl, Garu 37, Storm _Child, Crossover Authoress, Raven, Gigglepex, and last but not least Arod- Fan.  
  
Bakura: You better put me in this.  
  
Noname: Maybe. I'll think about it  
#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^#^  
  
(Yugi's POV)  
/ Yugi? Wake up! /  
  
// Wha? Who? //  
  
/ We're at Malik's now, so you better sure as hell take over before I-/  
  
// Okay, I'm coming out//  
  
/ Okay, I'm staying out/  
  
// Oh C'mon Yami! You'll just be problematic and thorny! //  
  
/ Don't argue with me young man! I'm staying out with you if I have your approval or not! No one's going to hurt my baby! And uh. instead of thorny, I think I'm horn- /  
  
// YAMI! //  
  
/ Hikari?/  
  
// SHUT UP! //  
  
/ Alright/  
  
I slowly got up from my comfortable spot on the floor of my soul room and materialized at Malik's front door step. I stepped up on the terrace and pressed the doorbell. There was no response. I pressed it again slowly. Still no answer. Hn. Maybe he's not there. Yami and I will just come back-  
  
Wait! Where is Yami? He said he wouldn't leave. Great. I knew I should have bought him a leash. He's always getting himself into trouble. I guess I'll try to contact him through our link.  
  
/ Yami?/  
  
// Shh. I've almost got this squirrel.//  
  
/ WHAT ARE YOU DOING CHASING A SQUIRREL YAMI? WE HAVE OTHER THINGS TO DO!!!/  
  
//Yes. You're a pretty squirrel. Now come to pharaoh//  
  
/ TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE RIGHT NOW!/  
  
// Don't have a cow. I'm in the park about 2 ½ blocks from there. Now be quiet while seduce this pretty, fuzzy beast.//  
  
/ Yami. Stay there. I'm coming over there to get you. Be waiting on the tartan picnic table until I get there. /  
  
// Okay, fine.//  
/ Is that clear?/  
  
// Yeah.//  
  
/ Hm? /  
  
// Yes, crystal clear//  
  
/ Good. /  
  
// You're not going to ground me from the moving picture box, are you? //  
  
/ Now that it's crossed my mind../  
  
// PLEASE! I'll BE GOOD!!//  
  
/ I'll think about it. Now, I'm coming over there. /  
  
Great. Like I don't have enough to do already, I have to now talk to Malik, Get home by the time that grandpa and I agreed on, get contacts to save my horrible eyesight, and pick up a hyperactive pharaoh at the park who's not even supposed to be there in the first place.  
  
Maybe I should be more optimistic about this.  
  
I'm getting lots of sun  
  
I'm getting tons of exercise.  
  
I can see all the loveliness all around  
  
Maybe I should be more blunt about this.  
  
I'm getting lots of sun, a.k.a sunburn and dehydration.  
  
I'm getting tons of exercise, a.k.a over-exerting myself.  
  
I can see the loveliness all around, a.k.a nothing more than in a one-foot range, thanks to my 7/20 vision.  
I stepped off Malik's front porch, and trudged down to the end of the sidewalk. I started walking up the hill, where the park would appear sooner or later.  
  
This is all Yami's fault. He's always doing things like this. These. these things just to be a troublemaker, or a common pain in the neck. Someone has to keep him in line. And lucky enough, I'm his hikari. And it's my "job" to keep Yami out of trouble. And since we are exactly the same person to everyone else, (except for the people who know Yami and I very well) I get blamed. Like the time he broke all the ironstone china in the gift shop while trying to escape our neighbor's dog cocoa, who was only chasing Yami because he had a weird-shaped cat stuck to his head. Who had to clean up the mess? Who did the manager of that business blow up at? Who had to spend his summer paying for every, single, fragment broken? Yep, Correct! Me. Not Yami, but me. If he screws up, I take the blame. And that's how it's always been.  
  
*$*$#%&(%$&$#^&*^*%*^*^^%%%&%^%^^%^%^  
  
An unbearable 20 minutes later, drained, exhausted, and sweaty, I finally made it up the hill.  
  
I collapsed on the cool grass, head first, and heard my name being called in the distance.  
Well, that's it for now! I hope you liked it! Please R&R! 


End file.
